Au Temp de La Musiqué
by Sitaelle
Summary: Rin tem um grande sonho entrar na Gran Orquestra de Paris. O que acontece entre ela e Sesshoumaru quando ela vai morar na França? Hentai.
1. Apresentação

**Au Temp de la Musique - Sesshy/Rin - Longfic-NC17**

Boa Noite a Todos!!!!  
Meu nome é Alice e vou postar em conjunto com uma grande amiga, cúmplice, irmã e prima uma Fic chamada Au Temp de la Musique!  
É uma fic basicamente Sesshy & Rin!  
Peço a todos que já acompanham Brilho no Escuro( Que também é minha ), pra me dar apoio nesse trabalho também!  
Espero que gostem e leiam até o final!

Título- Au Temp de la Musiqué

Autora- Alice Marques

Beta-Reader- Procura-se (candidatos entrar em contato, com Rin Tayshou ou Alice Marques)

Shipper- Rin/Sesshy, Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Mirok, Kohaku, Tio Bokuseno, e alguns que passam de leve pela história.

Censura- /- NC17.

Aviso: Haverá sim HENTAI, mais para frente os primeiros capítulos só tem humor. O hentai, pra quem não gostar, eu ponho de outra cor e ela não será obrigada a ler.

Duração- Longfic.

Tipo- Música

Trilha Sonora- Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi...

Direitos autorais- Rin Tayshou e Alice Marques

Tabelas:  
- [mudança de lugar ou passagem de tempo

xxx- blábláblá. [fala do personagem

xxx- "blábláblá" [pensamento do personagem

xxx- blábláblá [ação do personagem

xxx- BLÁBLÁBLÁ [grito

(blábláblá) [comentários da ficwritter  
(N/C: blábláblá) [comentários da CONSIÊNCIA


	2. A vida dela

Meu nome é Rin Daidouji tenho 22 anos, tenho os cabelos escuros, na realidade, não tão escuros, são cor de chocolate, como meus olhos, tenho 1,75 de altura, nasci na cidade de Nagoya, é uma linda cidade que fica no meio do meu amado país... o Japão, tenho dois cachorros um dogue alemão todo preto e um labrador na cor marrom. Nossa casa era bonita e ficava numa rua extremamente tranqüila, era uma casa branca com cercas também brancas que naquela época era da minha altura. Minha casinha ficava na Rua das Sakuras, n.º 1998, no bairro de Kyoto. Residi lá até meus oito anos de idade foi a parte perfeita da minha infância minha família era extremamente feliz.

Flash Back

_Estava no mês de Dezembro, era dia 18 estávamos ansiosos pelo Natal, titio Bokuseno viria passar o natal conosco pela primeira vez em anos, papai estava ansioso pois ele era seu irmão. Um músico famoso e ele queria que eu mostrasse a ele que eu já tocava bem a flauta e o piano, pois ele ia me arranjar uma vaga na escola __Utae Nakagawa __para que eu estudasse música. Nessa mesma noite houve uma tentativa de assalto ao nosso lar, não me lembro direito, mas mamãe gritava desesperada, e papai dizia ao moço de capuz que ele podia levar tudo, mas que nos deixasse em paz. Mas o moço parecia muito bravo, e bateu no meu papai, e na minha mamãe. Meus irmãozinhos começaram a chorar e ele os golpeou na cabeça, eles caíram e não levantaram mais. Eu fiquei em baixo da cama dos meus papais, e ouvi um barulho que parecia uma bomba das que eu e meus irmãos usávamos para assustar mamãe. Só dois. Então o moço começou a andar pela nossa casinha. Jogou nossas roupas nos chão... ele parecia procurar alguma coisa, e não estava encontrando. Graças a Deus algum vizinho nosso ouviu os tiros pois agora eu podia ouvir um barulho de uma sirene como a dos bombeiros, que eu sempre ouvia nos brinquedos dos meus irmãos. Fiquei em baixo da cama até ouvir alguém dizer que estavam todos mortos. Me arrastei para fora da minha cama, e quase me acertaram pois quem havia denunciado o assassino disse que ele não havia saído da casa. Foi então que dolorosamente constatei, que da minha família feliz, somente eu sobrei... daquela fatalidade minha família não escapou com vida. Eu tinha perdido minha mãe, meu pai, e meus dois irmãos (eram gêmeos), que foram brutalmente assassinados apenas eu sobrevivi e fiquei sob a guarda de titio Bokuseno. _

Flash Back

Meu pai era dono de uma linda loja de instrumentos a Daidouji Instrumentos Musicais, e como ele dizia sempre que eu e meus irmãos cuidaríamos da loja, eu quis aprender a tocar flauta e piano para poder falar com propriedade dos instrumentos da loja, e apesar de muito nova, eu já tocava os dois instrumentos com uma perfeição infantil. Meu tio Bokuseno, é um pianista de renome internacional, ele é muito famoso ainda, apesar de que agora, ele não toque mais para público, ele só me dá aulas e às vezes enquanto toco, ele vê que estou com dificuldades e me ajuda sentando ao piano... Ele é muito exigente, tanto comigo que estudo quanto consigo próprio, que toca à anos. Quando meus pais morreram, fiquei sob a guarda dele porque ele era o único irmão vivo de meu pai, ele pega no meu pé sempre dizendo que se temos de fazer alguma coisa, que seja bem feita, e ele sempre me cobra mais pratica no piano, apesar de estar careca de saber que minha preferência é a flauta, e por ela sim eu sou apaixonada sempre pratiquei durante 4 horas por dia, independente de ter aulas no colégio no outro dia, ou de minhas tarefas estarem atrasadas.

Minha disciplina, em todos os pontos da minha vida, eu devo à minhas aulas de piano e flauta. Pois sem eles eu não saberia o que fazer, já que minha paixão é a música.

Depois que entrei no colegial, descobri que a minha paixão era uma forma profissional de ganhar a vida, ter renda, sucesso na profissão e ao mesmo tempo me divertir enquanto trabalho. Descobri ainda que o que eu gostaria de fazer pelo resto da minha vida seria tocar flauta, e até piano, se tio Bokuseno, não pegasse tanto no meu pé. Hoje eu estudo na Escola de Música e Artes Utae Nakagawa assim como papai queria que eu fizesse. Estou me formando hoje, e como me formei com excelência e mérito acadêmico, fui escolhida para tocar uma canção aos convidados da nossa festa de formatura, me foi dada a chance de escolher a canção que eu gostaria de interpretar. Com muita dificuldade, entre tantas que gosto finalmente me decidi e escolhi uma música ao piano para homenagear meus pais e titio Bokuseno, minha premiada foi a 7º Simphony (Op. 92) de Beethoven, uma linda música que meu pai amava e que meu tio também aprecia e como fiz o curso com ênfase em dois instrumentos, pude optar por fazer um solo de flauta ou de piano. Mas o piano predominou, só dessa vez... (N/A: Eu achei que ia ficar melhor ao piano... N/C: Oi Gente!!!! Como minha primeira nota, e pra variar eu digo,... Alice... psiu, cala e volta pra história. N/A: ok ok... Ela continua atrevida) Apesar de já ter me formado sempre quis me aperfeiçoar em flauta. Meu grande sonho é entrar no Conservatório de Paris e ser uma grande concertista. Tio Bokuseno sempre apoiou minha decisão de me tornar concertista da Grand Orquestra de Paris entrar lá é um desafio, não tem japoneses naquela orquestra. Ele na realidade deu asas à minha vontade de ser solista. E ele sempre disse que o meu pai iria adorar, se eu tivesse sido uma solista, e eu não me lembro direito do meu pai e da minha mãe mas ele sempre me diz que eu era o tesouro deles. E que eles ficariam extremamente orgulhosos.

Quando começamos as comemorações por nossa formatura, teve uma linda cerimônia, com os nossos professores falando sobre cada um de nós o que foi fácil, além de nos conhecerem desde o início do curso que durou 4 anos, minha turma no início do curso haviam 40 pessoas e hoje naquele grande salão haviam apenas 18 se formando. Quando meu nome foi chamado ouvi o burburinho das pessoas à minha volta, na platéia, e até alguns dos nossos professores. Ainda estava viva na memória de todos, os acontecimentos trágicos envolvendo a família Daidouji e eu como sua única descendente e um dos dois últimos elos dela, era observada com espanto enquanto pegava meu diploma e abraçava meus professores.

Terminadas todas as cerimônias, e todas as solenidades, meu nome foi chamado outra vez. E o burburinho foi outro, disseram agora que eu ganhei esta honra apenas pela tragédia que envolvia minha família, e que deveria ser algo chamado de "pena acadêmica", tudo porque eu era uma coitada sem família, e que talvez fosse até um prêmio de consolação. Apesar do professor que anunciou meu nome ter descrito todos os meus méritos e meu destaque com excelência acadêmica, muitos dos que estavam na platéia não deram muita importância. As línguas ferinas, foram piores do que tudo para mim, naquele momento foi a única vez que eu gostaria de ter desaparecido e sem olhar para trás esquecer meu sobrenome. Quando me dirigi à plataforma para começar minha canção os comentários indiscretos sobre pena, pela minha família ter sido morta, só fizeram-se mais audíveis. Mas quando comecei a tocar, os comentários se abafaram e eu era capaz de ouvir até o zumbido do vácuo que era gerado, a platéia estava estática, ninguém falava, ninguém se mexia, até os mosquitos se fizeram inexistentes. Minha música era de veras grande. E quando chegou ao meio fiz umas manobras exageradamente lindas que me deram uma sonoridade impressionante. Eu que já não me impressionava muito com piano, achei que foi uma manobra manual linda. Finalizei a música sem mais nenhuma estrepolia e fui aplaudida de pé por todos. Depois desse exibicionismo, desci do pequenino palanque e fui recebida por tio Bokuseno que me olhava emocionado.

-Nunca achei que minha menina seria capaz de fazer algo tão lindo ao instrumento que o seu pai mais amava...

-Eu não fiz nada de mais titio... Fui só eu!

-Então se quer um conselho... Seja você sempre! Foi lindo.

E meus colegas que se formavam comigo, chegaram também próximos e me parabenizaram.

-Só faltou você cantar Rin! – gritava Rika.

-Concordo, a Rin tinha que ter dado mesmo show que ela deu na aula de Canto. – disse Kohaku.

-Que show foi esse que eu não fiquei sabendo hein? – perguntou Bokuseno curioso.

-A Rin não disse ao Senhor? – indagou Kohaku.

-Não! – respondeu com uma indignação aussente.

-Que vergonha Rin – Kohaku se fingiu rogado – Ela senhor praticamente desafiou a professora Kagura. E atingiu um Mi Bemol perfeito, enquanto a professora fazia um Fá sustenido no vocal... A sala toda foi ao delírio, a Rin realmente manda muito bem quando o negócio é música.

Tio Bokuseno tinha a cara no chão. Rin tinha o rosto vermelho como um pimentão. Ela tinha se esquecido de contar ao tio sobre esse episódio na sala de Canto. Na realidade ele só gostava de saber das aulas instrumentais, mas esse episódio ele realmente teria gostado de saber de outra forma que não aquela.

-Rin, como você escondeu isso de mim sua malandrinha!

-Desculpe Tio. Me esqueci disso! Gomem ne!

-Tudo bem querida mas eu quero saber tudo sobre essa aula fantástica.

-Isso pode deixar que eu conto. – disse Kohaku animado.

E ele contou com riqueza de detalhes tudo que ocorreu do momento em que a professora Kagura pisou na classe até a hora em que ela e Rin travaram o embate vocal. Tio Bokuseno prestava a maior das atenções à narrativa quase que apaixonada do rapaz. Que se derretia cada vez que citava o nome de Rin. Se despediram e ela ao invés de ir comemorar a formatura com os amigos... colegas de curso, foi para casa com o tio. No caminho eles conversaram mais um pouco.

-Rin?

-Sim?

-Aquele rapaz, qual é o nome dele mesmo?

-Kohaku titio, Kohaku!

-Você sabe que ele é apaixonado por você não sabe?

Rin deu uma freada brusca e quase foi atingida na traseira por outro veículo, que a seguia de perto.

-O que?

-É isso mesmo. Ele gosta de você, e não se finja de boba, você sabe muito bem que é verdade.

-Não titio, ele é meu amigo... Gosto dele como irmão.

-Mas ele te ama.

-Não, ele não me ama, isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

-Rin, quer saber de uma coisa? – fez cara de filósofo – O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver! – levantou o dedo indicador, e fez cara de Buda...

Rin gargalhava e estava quase chorando de tanto rir do tio. E ele estava com a gota característica ao lado da cabeça, como se pensasse o que havia feito de tão engraçado para a sobrinha se desdobrar de tanto rir.

Chegaram à atual residência Daidouji, e rumaram para os próprios quartos. Tio Bokuseno dormia sem nem pensar em nada, e sem mais preocupações. Já Rin, pensava em uma coisa que teria que contar ao tia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas que adiava o quanto podia. Apesar de que seus esforços estavam sendo demasiado jogados fora, pois ela tinha até certa data para contá-lo, depois disso seria inútil, pois ele veria com os próprios olhos e não necessitaria nenhuma confissão por parte de sua sobrinha. Mas se ela não queria que o episódio na formatura se repetisse teria de agir rápido.


	3. Descobertas Sobre o Íntimo!

Capítulo 2 – Descobertas sobre o íntimo! 

Fazia uma manhã de um sol moderado em toda a cidade. E o clima estava agradável e ameno. Como eram meados de Julho, as crianças estavam no período de férias escolares. E faziam uma bela algazarra nas ruas da cidade. Rin se levantou preguiçosamente e foi à cozinha, pela bagunça e calma que estava na casa, o tio havia acordado mais cedo que ela, e tinha ido abrir a loja. Ela o visitaria mais tarde. Mas pela manhã ela tinha outro compromisso, para o qual ela estava já bastante atrasada. Ela viu as horas no relógio que fica em cima da geladeira e saiu correndo como se fosse tirar alguém da forca. Subiu trocou rapidamente de roupa, pegou a mochila, e rumou para a rua, jogou a mochila banco de trás do carro e saiu com a maior das pressas de casa. Quando chegou à porta, já era aguardada com ansiedade.

-Rin, nós achamos que você tinha desistido. – disse um rapaz com um kimono todo branco com uma faixa negra na cintura.

-É Rin, achamos que você ia jogar a toalha. – disse outro com uma faixa na cor marrom.

-Vocês me conhecem rapazes, sabem muito bem que eu não desistiria de nada, ainda mais de uma luta.

Todos riram e ela que já estava atrasada, rumou para o segundo andar da academia, era um lugar modesto, mas as aulas de Judô e Karatê eram excelentes. Os professores eram ótimos. O prédio era um ponto comercial famoso e muito antigo na cidade. E todos respeitavam muito os profissionais que se formavam naquela escola de artes marciais. A escola se chamava: Shiroi Artes Marciais. Era um lugar muito tradicional. O mestre supremo e fundador da escola era um youkai milenar, seu nome era Ryukosen. Ele foi um mestre famoso por ter dominado a técnica do vento dançante, e o desnorteio do adversário pelo domínio do fogo e da água, e a força que vem da terra, a mãe natureza. Ele sim foi um homem completo, e acima disso, foi um guerreiro completo.

Rin estava muito ansiosa, era sua primeira luta como faixa preta em Judô. E a adversária era de veras grande perto dela, ela nunca admitiria, mas estava com medo. Entrou no vestiário feminino para se trocar, e sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver que estava se preparando para uma da qual ela não havia nem estudado a oponente que a enfrentaria.

No mesmo momento que esse aperto aconteceu, veio um vento suave e soprou em seu rosto uma brisa leve, ela olhou nervosa para os lados para ver se alguém havia esquecido alguma janela aberta ou se era uma piada de algum de seus colegas de academia tentando assustá-la, nada, tudo bem fechado e ninguém à vista, pelo menos naquele pedaço de onde havia vindo a brisa para o qual ela estava olhando no momento, parecia até que estavam com medo dela fugir pois estava tudo realmente fechado e vedado. Mas havia algo que a impulsionava claramente a ir lutar, e agora era estava muito mais disposta à ir para a luta.

Subiu no tatame e viu que sua adversária não era muito maior que ela. Ela se chama Teeh Ayame, sinceramente eu nem me preocupei com o tamanho depois do episódio no vestiário, mas sim com a fama dela, pelo que dizem pelos tatames de Nagoya, ela tem fama de gostar de humilhar os oponentes após ganhar as lutas, mas de mim, ela não ganharia tão fácil.

Quando nos aproximamos, eu pude ver dentro de seus olhos o desdém por minha figura, que na sua frente parecia minúscula. Ela queria meu sangue e eu nem sei o porque, talvez eu a tenha ofendido em alguma ocasião da qual nem me lembre. Ela me encarava com os olhos negros, e a face nacarada, acredito que seja o modo como ela olha a todos. Por cima, se sentindo a dona do universo. Nos saudamos, e o juiz explicou as regras que depois de tanto tempo lutando eu já estava mais que cansada de tanto ouvir.

O gongo soou, e começamos a lutar, eu a atingi na barriga, com um potente e rápido chute. Ela sentiu dor e se curvou. Ela me golpeou no rosto com um soco que eu ache que ia arrancar minha face. E quando me levantava, ela me deu um outro soco na base da coluna. Esse doeu e eu caí deitada novamente. Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa, não tinha noção nenhuma de onde ela poderia me atacar no próximo movimento, então me lembrei do princípio básico de minha religião, o budismo.

"Você tem a solução para qualquer problema, e ela se encontra dentro de você."

Reparei então que ela mancava, de leve, mas mancava, como se tivesse se curado de alguma ferida, ou de alguma contusão. Parecia-me que o ferimento era na perna direita. Senti um bom pressentimento, arrisquei e foi aquele membro o rumo do meu ataque. Quando o golpeei com um outro chute extremamente preciso ela caiu, e ficou uns 4 segundos deitada. Quando se levantou a fúria em seu olhar tinha tomado proporções ilógicas. E eu era a mira dessa ira toda. Ela me encarou nos olhos e veio em minha direção. Eu passei uma rasteira nela, e ela foi ao chão de novo. Ao se levantar, eu desferi um potente soco em sua barriga e ela cuspiu sangue. Me deu um soco na face, e eu senti minha bochecha cortar-se pelo lado de dentro. Minha boca jorrava sangue. E eu me encontrava com um pouco de dificuldade de raciocínio, ser atingido na cabeça, por uma mão tão potente quanto a dela, não é qualquer coisa. Mas nem isso me fez desviar do meu objetivo. Ela não venceria aquela luta. Ela teria que me atingir muito mais vezes daquele mesmo jeito para conseguir passar por mim. Foi quando aconteceu o inesperado. Senti um tipo de impulso, e passei uma rasteira e a soquei na coluna com as duas mãos. Ela tombou e não se levantou mais. Eu venci a luta.

A academia foi ao delírio. Eu era a primeira aluna daquele nível que derrotava Teeh Ayame e pela primeira vez senti o quanto era bom, ver o oponente beijando a lona. Meus colegas, me pegaram no colo e vibraram com a minha vitória. Mas o ferimento na minha boca que agora minava sangue me impediu de continuar com eles comemorando. Tive que ir direto ao hospital. A enfermeira me fez um discurso acalorado sobre achar errado mulheres, que são seres tão frágeis (N/A: Queria ver a tal enfermeira apanhando da Rin... ia ser muito mega. Kkkkk) (N/C: Gente, como a autora é ruim...¬¬) participarem de coisas tão violentas como lutas. Mas eu não a culpo, no estado em que cheguei no hospital... sangrando, com hematomas pelo rosto, e com o supercilio inchado em função das pancadas. Eu estava num estado deplorável, de corpo... Mas meu espírito estava nas alturas.

Ao invés de ir direto para casa descansar, ainda passei na loja para contar à Titio que tinha vencido a luta e para tentar contar à ele o que eu estava adiando desde que recebi o resultado daquele exame. Estacionei meu carro na porta da loja e apesar de ainda estar com o rosto inchado, a enfermeira havia feito um ótimo trabalho com o meu rosto, deu 13 pontos na minha boca, e estancou os sangramentos que eu tinha no supercilio e nos lábios, fiquei novinha em folha e pronta para outra. Me olhei pela última vez no retrovisor como que para me certificar que titio não tomaria um susto ao me ver, e constatei que colocando um óculos escuros para disfarçar o supercilio, o inchaço era até pouco, apesar de minha boca também ter ficado bem inchada pelos pontos, nada que um pouco de maquilagem para disfarçar. Desci do carro carregando apenas minha bolsa de mão, e deixando para trás meu kimono que estava empapado, de uma cor vermelho escarlate era a cor do meu sangue. Não era nada de anormal o sangue em nossos kimonos, mas o meu eu sinceramente nunca havia visto brotar com tanta rapidez e severidade. Pulei dentro da loja e disse num ótimo grito.

-Eu ganhei a luta!!!!

Os clientes da loja me olharam espantados mas ao ver que era eu, se recompuseram. Rumei até o balcão, e dei um grande beijo no Tio Bokuseno.

-Ganhou minha querida?

-Ganhei!

-E como ela ficou? Porque vejo que você não está nada bem!

-Ela deve estar desmaiada até agora!

-E você já foi ao hospital?

-Sim, titio!

-E qual foi o diagnóstico?

-Nenhum osso quebrado, nenhuma fratura grave, só 13 pontos internos na boca por causa de uns cortes, e um curativo no supercilio, por causa de um soco. Nova em folha pronta para a batalha Senhor! – E bateu uma falsa continência.

Todos na loja riam da menina. Era como uma criança dizendo que caiu e ralou o joelho!

-Muito bem, agora vá para casa, e descanse, chego à tarde!

-Sim, Senhor!

Despediu-se com um beijo e rumou de volta pela rua para casa. Colocou seu kimono na máquina de lavar, para que ele fosse limpo, e deitou-se no futón. Como a loja estava cheia não tinha tido tempo de contar ao tio sobre o resultado do exame, mas contaria. Estava deitada de barriga para cima, pensando precisamente nisso, quando uma imagem lhe veio à cabeça, cabelos prata, muito prata, reluzindo à luz do sol, num primeiro momento, mas depois já se parecia com a luz da lua. Então a imagem se apagou, como se nunca tivesse estado lá... Como se ela nunca tivesse a visto! Ela se levantou meio surpresa, desconcertada. E se pôs a praticar na flauta. Estava fazendo pequenos solos quando ouviu um barulho no andar de baixo da casa. Instintivamente parou de tocar, e ouviu apenas comentários era uma voz diferente. Desceu com o maior dos cuidados e viu que havia uma pessoa de costas para a escada, não titubeou, e deu um golpe na pessoa pelas costas.

-Ahhh!

-Quem é você? O que quer?

-Rin, sou eu Kohaku!

-Kohaku? O que... Desculpe, o que eu fiz com você!

-Tudo bem, agora sei como você ganhou da outra menina!

-Me desculpe, sinto muito! Mas, como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

-A porta, você deixou a porta aberta... – ele tentou se explicar.

-Ah! – houve um momento em que eles ficaram em silêncio.

-Rin?

-Sim?

-Será que agora que você sabe que sou e como entrei dá para sair de cima de mim?

Agora sim, Rin olhava para Kohaku, ela o havia imobilizado e estava sentada sob suas costas! Se levantou rapidamente de cima do amigo, e sentou-se no sofá... Ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, e uma dor de leve, mas bem persistente nas costas.

-Oh Kohaku, Gomen ne!

-Tudo bem Rin, tudo bem! Não tem problema, eu só tinha vindo ver se você está bem! Mas pelo que vejo, você está mais que bem!

-Oh, sim, sim, estou ótima, é... me desculpe Kohaku!

-Tudo bem!

-.!!!

-Rin, marcamos de sair hoje à noite, Eu, Rika, Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha!

-Que bom Kohaku!

-Você quer vir conosco?

-Eu??

-É você, apesar de você quase não sair conosco, seria bom! Vamos Rin, será legal!

-Não sei, tenho que ver com titio.

-Ah, Rin vamos. Por favor?

-Ok, vou sim!

-Então tah tudo bem. Nós vamos passar aqui 20:00 para te pegar ok?

-Ok, Kohaku!

Ele já ia dando as costas para ela, e se virou abruptamente.

-Já ia me esquecendo... Isso é para você!

E estendeu à ela um ramalhete de flores, meio amassada, mas eram as primeiras flores que ele recebia na vida! Ela estendeu os braços e uma lágrima tímida rolou por sua face!

-Muito Obrigada!

E com um beijo terno, se despediu dele.

Depois que Kohaku saiu de sua casa, ela trancou bem a porta e subiu para se deitar. Teve um sono tranqüilo, e Tio Bokuseno chegou logo que anoiteceu, eram 18:30. Ela queria conversar com ele sobre o resultado do exame, mas decidiu que fazê-lo na manhã do outro dia seria melhor para ele e para ela. Pois não conseguiria se divertir com os amigos, se tivesse brigado com o tio! E ele não dormiria tendo se desentendido com ela.

Kohaku apareceu na porta da residência Daidouji impreterivelmente no horário marcado. Geralmente Kohaku nunca se atrasava. Na realidade teve de esperar Rin, e se sentou no sofá do lado de Tio Bokuseno.

-Então meu jovem tudo bem?

-Tudo Senhor!

-Que horas você voltaram para casa?

-Não devemos demorar, e não se preocupe, pois não bebo, nem fumo! E pretendo trazer a Rinzinha inteira para casa!

-Acho bom! Acho muito bom.

E foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta do quarto de Rin! Que havia sido aberta e naquele exato momento fora fechada! E Kohaku vislumbrou a visão mais maravilhosa de sua vida, até o momento!


	4. Descontração, apenas mais um

**Capítulo 3 –**

Rin estava nervosa, geralmente nunca saía de casa, ainda mais com amigos. Além de não gostar muito, Tio Bokuseno não a deixava livre para sair quando bem quisesse, ele sempre a dava toda liberdade, mas cobrava disciplina, e um respeito às regras impostas por ele. Se arrumou como para ir à uma boate, Kohaku não havia dito onde iam. Assim que desceu pela escada. Olhou receosa, para a sala onde Kohaku e Tio Bokuseno estavam sentados no sofá.

Ela vestia uma linda blusa preta, com palavras silkadas, com glitter prata os dizeres eram: pense, ouça e sinta. Era o princípio budista. Vestia um jeans, azul marinho apertado, que delineava muito bem, o seu corpo, que graças à pratica do Judô e Karatê era muito bem definido. Usava botas pretas, que iam até próximo de seus joelhos. Cabelo soltou... E uma maquilagem bem leve apenas para disfarçar um vermelhão levemente arroxeado, que começara a dominar sua face delicada. Rin estava...

-Perfeita!

-Sim, querida você está perfeita! – dizia Tio Bokuseno.

De repente, tirando Kohaku de seu torpor, uma buzina soou do lado de fora da casa. Eram os amigos, que estavam chamando os dois para irem. Rin olhou no relógio, fizera Kohaku se atrasar. Mas o que mais a preocupava era a expressão no rosto dele!

-Kohaku, você está bem?

-Sim... Eu estou bem!

-Então vamos embora...

-Sim, vamos. – fez uma saudação breve à Bokuseno e saiu.

-Cuidado Rin, não quero que volte tarde! – Reforçou o tio.

-Sim tio. - Rin fez a mesma saudação de Kohaku, e ia saindo quando se virou e depositou um beijo na testa do tio. – Não se preocupe tanto!

-Sim, minha linda, vá com DEUS!

Inuyasha e Kagome foram no carro de Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku e Shippou no carro de Miroku, e Kohaku e Rin no carro dela. Pararam na porta e um barzinho muito conhecido deles, o bar ficava, do lado da Universidade de música de Rin e Kohaku. Estacionaram os carros e rumaram para dentro. Ficaram numa mesa, do lado de fora numa sacada, de onde viam o estacionamento do bar, os carros e a fonte da Praça Kyoto.

-O que vamos comer? – perguntou Rika

-Não sei, que tal a Rin escolher? – disse Kohaku.

-É uma boa idéia! – pronunciaram Kagome e Sango.

-Concordo! – disse Inuyasha.

-Mas eu não sei o que pedir! – falou Rin!

-Então, olhe no cardápio.

-Oh, tudo bem... que tal... Ahm... Eu gosto de Kanni.

-Eu gostei! – responderam juntas Kagome e Sango de novo.

-Eu também. – disse Miroku, que estava preocupado em admirar umas meninas que se sentaram na mesa ao lado da deles.

-Do que você gostou Miroku? – inquiriu Sango. -

Da escolha de Rin, minha Sangozinha. – disse reparando no tom de voz usado por ela.

-E qual foi a escolha?

-Bom, Daigaku Imo.

Só se viu uma mão bem grande atingindo um homem na mesa deles... Sango deu um tapa certeiro na face de Miroku. Até os garçons riram à vontade, do escândalo feito por ela, que estava possessa de ciúmes, pelo namorado, olhar tão descaradamente para outras garotas, na presença dela.

-Relaxa, Sango! Até parece que não conhece o Miroku! – disse Inuyasha.

-É Sango, ele é assim mesmo! – disse Kagome.

-Não me digam que ele é assim mesmo, eu ainda tenho esperanças de consertá-lo, mesmo que seja no tapa.

-Ah, não Sangozinha... no tapa não!

-Se você não se comportar, vou te bater de novo!

-É Miroku, sossega! – disse Shippou.

-Cala a boca moleque. Não sei como deixo mamãe me convencer à trazer você. Ainda bem que Kirara é menina.

-Ele é seu irmão? – questionou Rin.

-Sim, tenho irmãos gêmeos. Esse aqui é o Shippou, e tem a Kirara também!

-Ah, eu tinha irmãos gêmeos também.

Nesse momento chegou um garçom trazendo os pratos e petiscos. Ao fundo se ouvia uma música muito bonita, que um lindo rapaz tocava ao piano, ao vivo. E Rin quis olhar o rapaz que tocava. Era um lindo rapaz, com os cabelos pretos, curtos, tom de voz encantador.

-Quem é ele?

-Não sei. – respondeu Kohaku.

-Ele canta muito bem. Ele cantava uma música que Rin, nunca havia ouvido, era uma música em inglês, que ela gostou muito...

Black Preto

Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
Lençóis sobre telas vazias folhas intocadas de argila  
Were laid spread out before me as her body once did  
Estavam cobrindo-me como um dia o corpo dela esteve  
All five horizons revolved around her soul, as the earth to the sun  
Todos os cinco horizontes giravam ao redor de sua alma como a terra ao redor do sol  
Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn  
E agora o ar que eu provei e respirei, foi revezado

Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
E o que eu ensinei a ela foi tudo  
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
Eu sei que ela me deu tudo que ela pôde And now my bitter hands shake beneath the clouds  
E agora minhas mãos cortadas tremem sob as nuvens. Of what was everything?  
O que era tudo aquilo?  
Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, Tattooed everything  
Todas as pinturas estão sendo lavadas em preto Tatuando tudo

I take a walk outside, I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
Eu dou um passeio lá fora Eu estou cercado por algumas crianças brincando  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear?  
Eu posso sentir suas risadas, então por que eu me entristeço?  
Hard and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
E giram pensamentos em círculos ao redor da minha cabeça  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
Eu estou girando, oh, eu estou girando  
How quick the sun can drop away  
Quão rápido o sol, pode afastar-se

And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
E agora minhas mãos machucadas embalam vidros quebrados, Of what was everything?  
O que era tudo aquilo?  
All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything  
Todas as imagens estão sendo lavadas em preto Tatuando tudo...

All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
Todo amor virou mal Levando o meu mundo pro escuro  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be.. yeah...  
Tatuando tudo o que vejo, O que sou, O que serei

I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star  
Eu sei que um dia você terá uma vida maravilhosa, Eu sei que você será como uma estrela  
In somebody else's sky, but why, why  
No céu de um outro alguém, Mas por que?, Por quê?  
Why can't it be, oh can't it be mine?  
Por que não poderia? Por que não poderia ser no meu?

Quando a canção acabou, Rin estava extasiada, nunca havia ouvido uma canção tão linda. E que cantor mais lindo... Gatinho, como diriam Sango e Kagome. Ele viu o interesse com o qual era observado por Rin, e ficou ligeiramente ruborizado. Como era noite de microfone aberto no bar, ficou todo mundo observando quem iria ter a coragem de cantar. E Kohaku praticamente empurrou Rin, para o baixo palco. Quando ela subiu o rapaz, a fitou por longos minutos, e depois perguntou qual música ela gostaria de cantar.

-Então mocinha, qual é a música premiada?

-Eu ainda não me decidi, na realidade eu não ia nem cantar. Eu não canto muito bem!

-Bom, escolha uma que venha do fundo do seu coração! Emoção é a chave para paixão e a vontade com a qual você canta é que é a mágica.

-Mas meu coração gosta de música clássica, eu não canto para o público.

-Já sei, você tem alguma música que cante no chuveiro?

-Não!

-Alguma que canta enquanto estuda?

-Sim, mas é uma música muito sentimental.

-Ela é acompanhada por qual instrumento?

Após pensar alguns segundos ela disse:

-Piano, e bateria.

-Dá pra fazer só no piano?

-Sim, acho que dê!

-Então me diz qual música é!

Ela cochichou ao ouvido dele. E ele a olhou espantado.

-Não é à toa que ache essa música sentimental. Você realmente gosta dessa música?

-Na realidade eu sou apaixonada pela banda. E por todas as músicas deles e essa em especial é linda.

Aos primeiros acordes do piano, todas as pessoas do bar viraram-se. Mas não era o pianista quem tocava... Era ela, a paixão de Kohaku, "sua" Rin! O pianista a convencera a tocar e cantar. Já que ele estava "cansado".

Clocks – Coldplay!!!! Relógios

The lights go out and I can't be saved

As luzes se apagam e eu não posso ser salvo  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Ondas contra as quais eu tentei nadar de novo  
Brought me down upon my knees  
Me jogaram ao chão, deixando-me de joelhos  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead – Singing  
Oh, eu imploro, eu imploro e suplico - cantando  
come out of the things unsaid  
Revele coisas não ditas  
Shoot an apple off my head - And a  
Atire em uma maçã em cima de minha cabeça - e um  
trouble that can't be named  
Problema que não pode ser comentado  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed – Singing  
Um tigre está esperando para ser domado - cantando

You are Você é  
You are  
Você é

Confusion that never stops  
Confusão que não acaba  
The closing walls and ticking clocks - Gonna  
Paredes que se fecham e relógios fazendo tique-taque – eu vou  
come back and take you home  
Voltar e te levar para casa  
I could not stop that you now know - Singing  
Eu não poderia parar agora que você sabe - cantando  
come out upon my seas  
Apareça sobre meus mares,  
Cursed missed opportunities - Am I  
Malditas oportunidades perdidas – eu sou  
a part of the cure  
Uma parte da cura  
Or am I part of the disease – Singing  
Ou sou uma parte da doença? - cantando

You are  
Você é  
You are  
Você é  
You are  
Você é  
You are  
Você é

And nothing else compares  
E nada se compara  
Oh no nothing else compares  
Oh não nada se compara  
And nothing else compares  
E nada se compara

Home, home, where I wanted to go (4x)

Lar, lar onde eu queria ir (4x)

Ao terminar os aplausos eram o som geral, que dominavam o interior do pub... Todos a aplaudiam de pé e Rin mal conseguia cobrir o rubor de sua linda face. Eram vivas e vivas por toda parte. Eram mais elogios que ela poderia contar... E isso a estava deixando muito sem jeito. Tanto que ela quase caiu de cara quando descia. E só foi amparada pelo cantor. Ele a olhava como apaixonado!

-Menina você têm uma voz e tanto!

-Obrigada!

-Eu me chamo Kouga Taweda!

-Eu me chamo Rin Daidouji!

-Daidouji? Foi você que lutou hoje?

-Como?

-Sim, você mesma lutou no templo do velho Ryukosen?

-Sim, lutei hoje de manhã. Como você sabe?

-Você derrotou minha namorada Ayame!

-Ham? ToT' desculpe-me, eu não sabia!

-Sem problemas, eu vivo pedindo à ela que pare. Mas devo admitir que hoje, eu não esperava que ela perdesse para você, ela geralmente ganha as lutas... Mas você arrasou com ela, não que eu goste de vê-la apanhar. Mas ela até agora está no hospital!

-Nossa 0.0'.

-É você realmente acabou com ela. Foram interrompidos pelo chamado de Kohaku.

-Rin, venha! Já nos serviram outra rodada de Kanni.

-Com licença!

-À vontade senhorita!

Rin retornou à mesa dos amigos, e contou os acontecimentos da luta com detalhes à todos eles. E embaraçoso encontro com o namorado da menina que derrotara.

-Nossa Rin, mas ele até que é gatinho... Porque você não quis ficar com ele? Pelo que eu entendi ele estava te dando o maior mole! – disse Kagome.

-Eu... O.O, não pensei por esse lado K-chan!

-É verdade Rin, ele te deu o maior mole, que eu vi daqui! – disse Sango reafirmando o que Kagome havia dito.

-Querem para com isso, as duas? – Kohaku ouvira a tudo calado, mas ele não admitiria ninguém dando mole à sua Rinzinha.

-Isso Kohaku, defenda-me dessas duas malucas que acham que todo mundo é afim de mim!

-Que nada Rin! – a baba que escorria da boca dele perante essa massagem no ego, foi descomunal.

-Muito obrigada! – O sorriso dela também... Kohaku achava que naquele momento até a Monalisa teria inveja de "sua" Rin.

Foi o desenrolar de noite mais engraçado que Rin já vira. Kagome, continuou dizendo que o pianista estava "afim" dela, Kohaku emburrado por causa disso, Inuyasha emburrado por Kagome dizer toda hora que o menino era "gatinho", Sango batendo em Miroku, quando ele tentava passar a mão nela, ou olhava alguma garota. O único que escapou ileso, e sem nenhum arranhão foi Shippou, que arranjou companhia e nem voltou com eles para casa. Rin estava feliz, era a primeira vez que saía à noite com os amigos, apesar do Tio tantas vezes dizer a ela que apenas estudar não era bom, que não fazia bem repetir milhões de vezes os exercícios que a destreza dela seria capaz de lecionar... nunca havia despertado a vontade dela de se relacionar daquela forma aos amigos. Mas fora bom e ela repetiria sempre que fosse possível. Só uma coisa ainda a deixava intrigada e sem saber o que fazer. O resultado do exame... Como contaria??

N/A: Ninguém curioso não neh? Já recebi uma mensagem,... até mto engraçada de uma menina falando que ia morrer se eu não contasse... Bom, sinto desapontá-la, mas só vou contar no próximo capítulo... Hahahahahahah **risada maléfica...** Preocupem-se com o futuro da Rin, eu me preocuparia se fosse vocês!!!! Hahahahahahahahahah Bjus pra... " Minha mãe, pro meu pai e pra XUXA!!!!" Haahahahahahah To cheia de graça hj, fds aí... nada pra fazer à não ser estudar sábado o dia todo... E Domingo escrever... pq tenhu 3 fics pra att, e tenhu mais um desafio com o meu Amor... Ê homem que dá trabalho... Tsc, tsc... Acho que é issu... Não deixem de ler... Nenhuma das minhas fics, e nem de mandar recadinhussssss

Senão... nada de novo cap... Hahahahahahahahah Serei má... .!!!!

Bju Alice


End file.
